platinumgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsoon
Monsoon (季節風) was a Cyborg Ninja and a member of Desperado Enforcement LLC. He was one of the Winds of Destruction alongside Sundowner and Mistral, and was named after the seasonal wind systems that occur in West Africa and Asia-Australia. He was fluent in Khmer, Chinese, and English. Unlike the other Winds of Destruction, he wasn't a former member of any military or paramilitary organizations prior to enlisting with the group. Instead, he was a former gang member. His serial number is 976-AZQEE. Personality and Traits Monsoon was a misanthrope and nihilist. He claims that warfare, although a cruel parent, proved to be an effective teacher, as it allowed him to learn and internalize the notion that humans are "diseased," and that the concepts of free will and religion are a myth and a joke, respectively. It is strongly implied that he developed these views and his sociopathy from being a victim and survivor of the Khmer Rouge's reign of terror. Unlike his compatriots, Monsoon avoided coarse language, even when losing his temper. Viewing nature as neither ugly nor beautiful, he described his actions as simply part of nature running its course. As such, he believed in the concept of "survival of the fittest"; elaborating that the strong will inevitably prey upon the weak. While he was resigned in his mentality as an expert killer, he likens this self-acceptance to the notion of memes simply being passed onto him, as he describes that anything that a person is exposed to will naturally influence said person's mentality. Despite his antagonism with Sam during his recruitment into World Marshal, in 2018 Sam and Monsoon were seemingly on good terms as implied by their casual acknowledgement towards one another during their verbal exchange with Raiden. Besides this, Monsoon was also seemingly well-acquainted with Steven Armstrong, as implied by their casual discussion. Powers and Abilities Monsoon's body was a unique cyborg chassis consisting of a series of segments held together by powerful electromagnetic forces which could separate considerable distances while still remaining part of the whole. This allowed Monsoon to dodge sword slashes and separate his body to increase his reach or attack from multiple angles at once. In addition, the generator was powerful enough to lift even huge objects like Stryker APCs and Hammerhead gunships, and was also refined enough to also lift up objects that at least possessed trace amounts of metal. This also granted him the ability to stick on metal structures, as his magnetic abilities allowed him to walk upside down such as when he first introduced himself to Samuel Rodrigues. The cyborg body itself was highly maneuverable with considerable jumping abilities, far greater than Raiden's. His eyes were hooked up to cables that attached to a bump in his helmet. Similar to Raiden, his cybernetic feet also had extensions at his heels. The electromagnetic generator is activated by part of his visor extending outward. However, even his electromagnetic abilities have their weaknesses. The body is no less susceptible to EMP grenades, and a direct strike at the extended generator will cut him off from his electromagnetic abilites, also stunning him. As well as his magnetic abilities, Monsoon carried a pair of sais called "Dystopia" which he was extremely skilled with, and a belt with pouches containing red phosphorous grenades. He used the latter to disorient foes, attacking from multiple directions. Story Early Life Full details on his past are unknown, although he claimed that he inherited his stance on killing people or ending up killed and his nihilistic views from the Cambodian capital city of Phnom Penh and the reign of terror from the Khmer Rouge regime and the Killing Fields between 1975-1979. At some point later, he joined a Cambodian organized crime syndicate, and was rumored to have had involvement in the drug trade and human trafficking. He also mastered the use of sai weapons, and his crime record was extensive enough to far outrank any ordinary gang member. He eventually got cyberneticized with a magnetics-based body after being caught in a gang shootout and mortally wounded. It was at this point that he decided to work with the Delaware-based PMC Desperado, apparently feeling it was much safer to work at a PMC instead of a crime syndicate. Recruiting Samuel Rodrigues At an unknown point, he and Steven Armstrong took interest in a Brazilian swordsman named Samuel Rodrigues, who had killed several drug cartels, and likewise arranged for his arrival in Denver, Colorado. While waiting for Sam's arrival, he and Armstrong had a small chat regarding the newly renovated reception area, with Armstrong expressing disgust at the cherry blossoms and Monsoon viewing them as simply existing, neither beautiful nor ugly. He later encountered Sam face-to-face within a hangar area of the HQ, where he questioned Sam's motives for attacking drug cartels and leaving Brazil. He then proceeded to leave, although not before dropping a RP grenade on Sam and summoning aMetal Gear RAY UG for him to fight. He later contacted Sam, informing him when Sam insinuated that he'd tear the group apart that even if he did tear the limbs off, he still couldn't kill their organization. Raid at Denver Sometime later, Monsoon intercepted and confronted Raiden before World Marshal HQ, and with Sam bearing witness, fought Raiden. Having been informed by Sam about Raiden's stance regarding his sword as a tool of justice, he then told Raiden that he considered the "pretty meme" to be "exquisite," and also revealed their similar pasts of "growing up on the killing fields." Raiden, already emotionally unstable from Sam’s earlier speech regarding the same subject, succumbed to his "Jack the Ripper" persona and admitted that he hid behind this excuse to conceal his true nature. Sam eagerly accepted Raiden’s sudden aggression, but Monsoon dismissed Sam, wanting the battle for himself. Monsoon noted that he misjudged Raiden and that Raiden really was like his group after all. Jack the Ripper offered to "demonstrate" to Monsoon where his childhood nickname of "Jack the Ripper" came from. Monsoon dueled with Jack the Ripper, while mocking the Ripper's potential. Monsoon also hurled various military vehicles at Jack, split himself apart to avoid blows, summoned large heaps of vehicles to run Jack over, and eventually hurled an obelisk at Jack as if it were a missile. Jack evaded the last attack and rammed him into the side of World Marshall HQ before stamping on his chest repeatedly. Afterwards, Jack decapitated Monsoon after slicing his body to shreds, which promptly exploded after Monsoon's head fell to the ground. Afterwards, his disembodied head mentioned that he'd "return to the earth" and that he succeeded in imparting a meme onto Jack. After Monsoon died, his tactical sais, named Dystopia, were later copied after careful analysis of his battle data. Raiden and Kevin Washington later deduced from Monsoon's comments to the former that Monsoon's train of thought was likely formed due to his early life under the brutal rule of the Khmer Rouge, but nonetheless agreed that it was still no excuse for Monsoon's crimes. After Death Like Mistral, Monsoon possessed a spare cyborg body; while his mind was lost when his head shut down, this body was later outfitted with a standard battle AI and used against Raiden. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' Gallery Monsoon_art.jpg|Monsoon's promotional art Monsoon conceptual art..jpg|Monsoon's concept art Category:Metal Gear Rising Category:Metal Gear Rising Characters Category:Metal Gear Enemies Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Desperado Member Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Bosses Category:Deceased characters Category:Cyborgs